Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Daniel sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$5$ for every new subscriber he signs up. Daniel also earns a $$22$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions he sells. If Daniel wants to earn at least $$69$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions he needs to sell?
Solution: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Daniel will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Daniel wants to make at least $$69$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $69$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $69$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $5 + $22 \geq $69$ $ x \cdot $5 \geq $69 - $22 $ $ x \cdot $5 \geq $47 $ $x \geq \dfrac{47}{5} \approx 9.40$ Since Daniel cannot sell parts of subscriptions, we round $9.40$ up to $10$ Daniel must sell at least 10 subscriptions this week.